Congratulations
by Mac-alicious
Summary: It's wedding week in the VenturiMacDonald household. It's supposed to be perfect, but Derek always finds a way to mess things up doesn't he?


A/N: Here's a new LWD oneshot. It's basically self explanatory once you start reading. Anyhoo. It's a little AU to the series, but not really. It's in Derek's POV until it gets to the part labeled Casey's POV and then it switches back when labeled Derek's POV. So please R&R. Thanks! -Mac

**Congratulations**

It's wedding week in the Venturi-MacDonald household. We're all situated in the living room waiting for the arrival of the blushing bride and the fiance--who we have yet to meet. Nora is just too excited to see Casey again. Yes, it's Casey that's getting married--to a guy she couldn't even find the time to bring home to meet the family.

Nora was a little disappointed to hear that Casey was engaged and she hadn't even met the guy when they were dating. But she explained it away when she heard that Casey was coming home to have the wedding. 'Casey's just too busy to come home, let alone bring the young man with her.' The truth was, Casey was never going to come home for anything--and she wasn't going to come just to let her mother meet the guy she was going to marry. I haven't seen her since she left for school in the States. And that was what? _Two years ago._ She didn't come home for Christmas, for birthdays, or anything. Nora and Lizzie have seen her, I think, once since she left. They flew out to see her for a weekend a year after she left. I think that's just a little sad. And a little insensitive on Casey's part.

Don't get me wrong, we all miss her. I miss her. It's just that she could have put in a little more effort. She left and stayed away. And I think she didn't even notice how much it would hurt everyone.

There was a small sound on the porch that caught everyone's attention. The next thing we know Casey's through the door all smiles--with the guy. Why can't I seem to remember his name? Lizzie's squealing as she jumps up to hug her sister. Nora's standing smiling waiting for her turn. Marti is standing, near where she had been sitting, jumping up and down in excitement. And my dad is forcing me and Edwin out of our seats to greet her.

I stand as my dad told me too, but I've yet to look at her. It's almost too hard. She's been gone for so long, I'm almost used to her absence. I let out a breath as I look up at where she is standing.

Oh, God. Even after all this time, she can still leave me breathless when she walks into a room. Too bad this time _he_ had to come with her. Nora and my dad have turned their attention to him. My dad actually has a smile on his face as he shakes the guy's hand. Again, Nora is way too cheerful about this situation. My dad just laughed at something the guy said--what a suck up he must be. Man, what the hell is his name?

I turn back to Casey who had kneeled down to give Marti a tight hug. When Casey released her, Marti scurried over to our dad, attaching herself to his leg as she watched the guy talk. Casey watched her for a moment with a smile on her face, before she turned to me. I was the last one left for her to greet.

"Derek." She said softly, with a bright smile gracing her lips.

My name on her lips sent chills down my spine. There was no anger, no frustration, no bitterness in her voice--like there used to be. It was nice. It was genuine happiness. I would like to think she was happy to see _me_. But she was probably just happy to be home.

"Hey Case." I replied in response.

"I missed you." Casey stated.

"Sure you did." I joked.

Then suddenly she was hugging me, her arms tight around my neck. I shouldn't have been surprised. She had hugged everyone else--even my dad and Edwin. I slipped my arms around her waist and hugged her back.

"I missed you too, Case." I whispered, just before she pulled away.

"Sure you did." Casey repeated my earlier joke with a laugh. "Come on, I want you to meet him."

Him. Him, even she just says _him_. Why can't I remember his damn name?

Casey latched onto my arm and pulled me over to where he was standing. He was in the middle of a conversation with my dad and Nora, so Casey and I waited. Edwin, Lizzie and Marti were standing with them, watching every move the guy was making. They were checking him out so they could give Casey their approval. Or not.

"Well, I need to get dinner started." Nora said, "George, could you help me in the kitchen?"

"Sure." My dad agreed, following her away.

"It was nice to meet you...finally." Lizzie replied, then nearly dragged Edwin up the stairs. Marti bounced away after them soon after.

I stepped forward with Casey, who gave the guy a soft smile. I had to stop myself from visibly rolling my eyes...and gagging. This had better be quick.

"Derek, I want you to meet Michael. Michael, this is Derek." Casey introduced us with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you." Michael replied, offering me his hand.

"Right back at you." I stated simply as I took it for a short shake.

"So you must be the other step brother?" Michael said.

"No, I'm her uncle. Yeah, I'm her step brother." I remarked sarcastically.

"Derek." Casey had a smile on, but she said through clenched teeth.

"So, how did you guys meet?" I asked the generic questions.

"Oh, we had a couple classes together. This girl is a genuine genius." Michael smiled. "She helped me pass the toughest course on my schedule and she wasn't even taking it."

"Ah, study buddies huh?" I smirked. "How _cliche_."

"Derek, _please_." Casey gave me a demanding look. Yep, I was on thin ice. 

"Well, I'll see you two lovebirds at dinner." I replied heading for the stairs. "Oh and it was a _pleasure_ to meet you."

Yeah right. A pleasure. Gag me, please.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nora went all out with dinner tonight. She made all of Casey's favorites. Every single one of them. I actually had a bet going with Lizzie and Edwin about how long it would take before someone--not including us three--would bring up the wedding. I said six minutes or less. Lizzie said at least ten. Edwin chose fifteen.

"So Casey, hve you picked out your dress?" Nora asked.

All three of us looked to the clock. Four minutes. I smiled, muttering a cheerful 'yes' under my breath. Both Lizzie and Edwin slumped in their seats, groaning. What can I say? I'm _good_ when I'm good.

"What's up with you three?" My dad asked, a frown set in on his face.

"Nothing." I replied as I continued to smile and to avoid any further answer I took a bite off my plate.

A moment later, Casey launched in to a story about how she had already found the _perfect_ dress in a shop in New York. It had been a little more expensive than she planned. But apparantly it was worth it to have _the_ most beautiful dress she had ever seen.

This spurred further conversation about flowers (Lillies, her favorite), maid of honor and bridesmaids (three of her friends from school were flying in in two days along with a few of what's-his-name's friends), dresses (they are uncharacteristically gorgeous), and the cake (absolutely delicious, everyone will love it). As per usual, Casey had planned it down to the smallest, most insignificant detail. And she was excited to see it all played out. She couldn't wait to see everything fall into place.

I love to see her happy. I love to see her smile. But it's killing me to know that it was him making her happy. And not _me._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I realized I had feeling for Casey back when we were in high school. We were in the middle of one of the biggest fights we had ever had. And she got this look in her eyes--like a fire had erupted in her. That look drove me crazy. I wanted to find a way to see that look all the time--without the yelling.

I never could find the nerve to do anything that would let me see that look the way I wanted it. I just knew that every time she got that look when we fought, I wanted to taste the fire. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to draw that passion out of her. I wanted to feel that fire. I wanted to touch her. I wanted to feel her touch.

Over time it just started to evolve into something more, something different yet still the same in a way. I started to care about her more than I should--more than I ever thought I could. Everything I did began and ended with her. I couldn't make it go away. But with the way it made me feel, I don't know if I even wanted it to go away.

I have been in love with Casey for years and I never told her. Now she's getting married and I've missed my chance. What have I done?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Talk about the wedding continued on into dessert and then turned to Michael personally. Nora seemed to be trying to make up for all the times she_ should_ have met him. All the little things she should have known about her daughter's fiance--prior to the week of the wedding. Where he was from, what his childhood was like, his interests, his dislikes, every little detail about him and his life. I don't blame her. She doesn't know the guy, she just met him, she doesn't know what he's like, and she's supposed to give her daughter away to him in less than a week? I don't think so.

When Nora was satisfied with the information Michael had fed her, she gave a small smile and stopped asking questions. I could tell that she wasn't sure if she liked him yet, but there wasn't much left to ask him. I personally found his answers incredibly generic and they sounded like textbook responses. But maybe he was just the textbook perfect guy. That made me like him even less.

"So Mark, where are you staying tonight?" I asked, looking directly at him.

"Michael." He responded.

"Right." I shrugged.

"Actually, _Michael_ was going to check into a hotel after dinner."

"Really, which hotel Martin?" I inquired, and yes, I knew that wasn't his name.

"Michael." Casey said firmly.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Oh, whichever is closest to here." Michael replied. "Doesn't really matter to me. I just want to be nearby."

"That's ridiculous, you can stay in Derek's room. Derek can take the couch." My dad offered as Nora nodded along in agreement.

My head snapped up and I looked at my dad in disbelief. "What?!"

"Well, it would be a waste for him to spend money on a hotel room when we have an extra room." My dad responded giving me a look that meant 'don't argue with me.' Of course I still did.

"But we don't have an _extra_ room."

"Derek..." My dad scowled.

"Fine. It's all yours Matthew." I replied as I stood up, "I'm just going to get a few things."

"Michael!" Nearly everyone at the table yelled at me as I started to leave the room.

"I know!" I called back, smiling as I retreated up the stairs, out of sight of everyone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was assigned to dish duty and Casey stayed to help me while everyone else played catch up with Michael. He needed to learn about his fiancee's family, just as much as her family needed to learn about him. I assume she wanted to scold me for the little name thing I had pulled--without anybody, mainly Michael, around. And sure enough, before we had finished even the first dish, she started in on me.

"What the hell was that all about?" Casey exclaimed in an angry whisper.

"Geez, Case. I was only joking around with the guy. You can't marry a guy who doesn't have a sense of humor." I replied.

"It wasn't funny, Derek."

"It was a little funny." I smirked.

"Derek..." Casey nearly growled.

"Okay, okay. It won't happen again." I threw my hands up in mock surrender.

We were quiet for awhile as we dented the pile of dirty dishes. Casey had the look that she got when she was thinking really hard about something. She was really analyzing something. She was picking it apart, bit by bit, trying to understand it better. This look was usually followed by her 'discovery' look--when she learned something new or figured out something that had been troubling her.

I wonder if _Michaei_ knew that about her.

"What's your deal anyway?" I finally asked. "You've been away for two years, you've seen your mom and Lizzie once since you left; you haven't seen Marti, Edwin, my dad or me; you never come back home and then suddenly you call and say you're getting married. How do you expect us to react to that?"

"Definitely not the way you did." Casey said staring only at the plate in her hand.

"The last time I saw you, I had no idea that it would be two years before I saw you again. And I in no way thought that the next time I saw you, you would have a husband in tow."

"Fiance."

"You've got less than a week left, Case. He's your husband."

"I could still back out of it if I wanted to." Casey stated.

"But you never back out of a committment, you never break a promise. You couldn't walk away from this guy if you wanted to." I shook my head.

"I could. But I'm not going to." Casey said softly.

"Do you love him?" I questioned stopping what I was doing to wait for her answer.

"Of course! What kind of question is that?" Casey exclaimed.

"It's a fair one. It just seems a little rushed." I shrugged it off.

"We've been together for almost seven months." Casey stated.

"And some people date for _years_ before they decide to get engaged--let alone married right away." I said. "And that doesn't mean you love him."

"I do. Maybe it is a little fast, but if we love each other what's the difference?" Casey replied looking at me with an expecting look. She knew by now that I had an answer for everything.

"Statistics." I responded simply and matter-of-factly.

"I'm hardly a statistic." Casey scoffed and laughed lightly.

"Yeah, well, don't let yourself be." I said quietly before I handed her the last plate and walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hardly talked to Casey after that night. I don't know who was avoiding the other better: me or her. I couldn't tell if what I had said hit home for her or if I had just made her mad for saying it. Either way, I hated that we weren't really on speaking terms. Even though we used to fight _all the time_, there were some times when she was the only one I could talk to. This was one of those times. And I couldn't talk to her now.

It was bad enough I had to go through this whole thing feeling the way I do about Casey. It was bead enough that I had to watch any chance I had with her slip away to someone else. But then they had to make me go to his bachelor party. Why? Don't ask me. It wasn't terrible. It was just uncomfortable and boring. I didn't really know him or his half of the wedding party. There was no reason for me to go. Except that my dad "asked" me to because he was going to be part of the family soon.

Must you people keep reminding me?

I was starting to get used to the idea of Michael. Or rather I had accepted that there was nothing I could do about him. I wanted this week to be over so they could head off on their honeymoon and then back to New York. Maybe Casey will do the same thing she did last time and I won't have to seem them again for two years.

The problem is, this guy isn't a bad person. It would be so much easier if he was. It scares me that this thing between her and him is really going to work. Nothing I say or do will take her away from him. I'm helpless. Completely helpless. I hate feeling that way.

The only thing that I find kind of unusual is that I've never seen them be affectionate toward each other. Maybe a look or a smile, but nothing truly visible. I don't think they've even touched each other since they got here--not to hold hands, hug, kiss or anything. Either he's exaggeratedly shy or...I don't know what. I do know it's not Casey, because when she was dating Sam they were all over each other--it didn't matter who was around. It's definitely not like that now.

I don't know what to do. I don't want to be here. I don't want things to be this way. But I can't change a thing, and I know it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the night before the wedding. Everyone had gone to bed hours ago. Michael had gotten a hotel room for the night. Casey was a firm believer in the groom not seeing the bride on the day of the wedding. I, however, lay awake. I was on my back, my hands behind my head, and staring up at the ceiling. I just couldn't seem to get to sleep.

Then I heard the soft pad of footsteps coming down the stairs. I sat up in time to see Casey heading toward the kitchen. She looked tired, but I don't know anyone who can look that good in pajamas.

"Case?" I called out softly. "What are you doing up?"

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Casey asked, turning toward me.

"No, I couldn't sleep." I replied.

"Me neither." Casey nodded.

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

"No." Casey answered quickly.

"Are you sure about that?" I responded with a soft laugh.

"I don't know." Casey hung her head.

"Come on. Come talk to me."

I moved over so she could sit next to me. Casey walked over and sat down next to me. After a moment she moved closer, pulled her legs up under her, and leaned against me. She let out a strangled sigh. She started to relax and I took the chance to ask her a question.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I thought I was." Casey responded, "But now I'm not so sure."

"It's just cold feet. Practically everyone gets it." I tried to reassure her, even though it was killing me to do so.

"No, it's more than that." Casey shook her head. "It's what you said..."

I let out a light laugh. "You should know better than to listen to anything I say."

"But you were right." Casey said. "It's too soon."

"No. I was out of line to say anything about it. If you two want this, you should do it." I wanted to make her feel okay about this, but it was hard to when every word I said cut into my heart, making me feel worse.

"Thank you, Derek." She smiled and we fell into a silence.

After awhile I spoke. "Why didn't you ever come home?"

"I just got busy." Casey answered. Typical answer--the easy answer.

"Bullshit." I said quietly with a smile.

"I did, really. I took on a lot of classes adn I had a lot of work."

"There was no reason why you couldn't find a way to come back at least _once_ over two years." i replied. "No reason why you should have let your mom be sick with missing you. No reason for you to leave all of us behind."

"Derek, I..." Casey began. "I'm sorry. I just...I don't know, it was hard for me--not coming back." 

"And you think it wasn't hard for us without you here?" I questioned.

"How hard was it, really, for you?" Casey countered. Easy. Harder than you will ever know.

"Case, I need to tell you something." I whispered. Wait, what am I doing?

"What?" Casey's tone changed suddenly.

"I..well, I've been..." I started. Where are you going with this, Venturi? Either spit it out or swallow it back down, hurry up and decide before you lose her attetnion. Great, now I'm talking to myself.

"What is it Derek?" Casey prompted.

"Case, I have been in love with you for a long time." I finally said. I had built myself up to this moment. And I was destined to fall on my face--and I knew it.

"What? How?" Casey exclaimed softly, with her eyes wide.

"I can't explain it. Don't try and make me." I replied. "I just couldn't let you go through this without telling you."

"And what? You expected me to leave him for you?" Casey frowned slightly. "Did you think I would do that?"

"No. _I_ needed you to know." I shook my head. "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I didn't tell you before you married him."

"I don't know what you want me to say." Casey said quietly, her face turned down into her lap.

"You don't need to say anything. I just wanted you to know." I sighed. "You're getting married tomorrow, Case."

"I am."

"I don't think I've said it yet, but...Congratulations." I replied. Casey nodded in acknowledgement and stood.

Casey made her way toward the stairs. She stopped about halfway up. "Night Derek."

"Night Case." I reciprocated.

I watched her disappear up the last of the stairs. I listened to her footsteps retreat into her room and the soft click of her door closing. Only then did I lay back down. I closed my eyes and tried in vain to get to sleep. I let out a frustrated sigh as I pushed back up into a sitting position. I let my face fall into my hand as I rubbed my eyes.

I had meant what I said. I just needed her to know. I hadn't expected her to come running to me with open arms. I hadn't expected her to feel the same. I hadn't expected her to leave this guy--not for me. But did it hurt that she didn't? Yeah, a little. Okay, a lot.

It was just that it felt like the right moment to tell her. Maybe it wasn't. Maybe I was wrong. Because I certainly feel like I did something terribly wrong...for the both of us.

I didn't sleep at all. I couldn't. I was exhausted but I was like this nervous ball of tension and I could not find anything to soothe me. After a few hours of restless tossing and turning, I decided to give up on trying. It wasn't going to happen, not tonight.

I realized I had to get out of here. I couldn't be here. It was too much. It was overwhelming me. So before anyone woke--long before anyone would--I grabbed my keys and walked out into the night. I got in my car and just started to drive. I had no idea where I was going, but I had to go somewhere. Anywhere would be better than here. I couldn't stay.

I just had to get away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Casey's POV**

Today was supposed to be the happiest day of my life. I had planned my dream wedding. I mean, how many people actually get the wedding they dreamed of as a little girl? It was supposed to be perfect. Michael was such a wonderful person--I had the perfect groom. I had planned every single detail out myself. Nothing was supposed to mess it up.

Yet somehow Derek always finds a way to do that.

Everyone gets doubts before the big moment when they actually make the committment--when they say their 'I do's.' I had my doubts and it wasn't just what Derek had said my first day back. I wasn't sure if I was ready, and Derek had said everything I had been thinking, out loud. I would have been able to get over those doubts, though, before last night.

How could he tell me that the night before my wedding? How could he drop that on me? The thing is I didn't really blame him. I wasn't angry at him for telling me. How could I hate someone for telling me they love me? I was angry at the feelings it erupted in me. I was angry at the fresh doubts about my decision that surfaced.

There was something there when we were back in high school. There was something there. It was this presence. I felt it every time he was near me, everything he looked at me. At first I couldn't figure out what it was. Eventually, though, I realized exactly what it was. But I didn't know if it was coming from me or him.

I had dismissed it for so long, and suddenly it was back--right at the front of my mind. I couldn't fight it away as I had when I was in New York, and far away from him and everyone else. I was slowly realizing the mistake I was making by trying to push it away.

I was sitting in front of my mirror in my room, staring blankly into it. I was already in my dress, my hair done, and my make-up finished. I was just waiting on my veil to finish the effect. I was overwhelmed by a feeling of isolation--even though my entire family was surrounding me, crowded into my old room. My entire family--except Derek. I felt like I was going to panic at any moment. I needed to see Derek. Now.

"Where's Derek?" I questioned. "I need to talk to Derek."

"Uh, well, we can't exactly find him honey." My mom replied gently. "But I'm sure he'll be back in time for the ceremony."

"What do you mean you can't find him?" I said, my anxiety rising in my voice.

"He was gone when we got up this morning. He took his car." Edwin explained.

I turned to look at them directly instead of at their reflections. "You have any idea where he could have gone?"

"No." George shook his head. "But if there's something you need I'm sure one of us could do it."

"No, you couldn't." I corrected him, my voice quiet. "I need to talk to _Derek_."

"What's wrong Casey?" My mom asked.

"Nothing Mom. It's nothing. I just needed to talk to him about something." I was lying, but I wanted to reassure her.

"Was it important?" My mom frowned.

Yes, very. "No."

"Okay, well we're going to see how everyone is doing." My mom said. "Don't worry, honey, everything will be perfect."

My mom kissed my head lightly before following George and the kids out of my room. I sighed heavily, as I rubbed at my temples gently. I was getting a headache from all the thoughts running through my head. I didn't know what to do about anything. I was going out of my mind. And I should have been relaxed and eager to get to the altar. I should not be terrified because my stepbrother went missing the morning of my wedding after he confessed his love for me the night before.

Where could Derek be anyway? Why would he do this now, of all times? How could he do this to me? Did he even know what he had done to me?

I have the craziest urge to run. But I couldn't do that, could I? I needed to talk this through and I couldn't do that without Derek here. Not that he would wan to help me anyway, in this situation at least. While finding Derek before the ceremony was next to impossible--unless he showed up on his own which wasn't guaranteed or likely--I couldn't go through with this without seeing him. I couldn't go through with it feeling the way I felt. I just couldn't.

I sat there stiffly, trying to calm my pounding heart and slow my rapid breathing. I was on the brink of full blown panic. The only thing running through my head was: I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this. I. Can't. Do. Ths.

I closed my eyes and let my face fall into my hands. My head was spinning and I felt like I was going to pass out. My terror had reached an all time high. I had to get away. I needed to think this through. But I couldn't do it here. They were all too close...all of them who would be able to talk me into this without it being _my_ decision. I had to leave.

But I had no idea where to go.

And then it came to me. I knew where he was. I stood and moved as quickly as I could in my dress. I found my mom in Marti's room, trying to help her into her flower girl dress. My mom turned to me and she frowned.

"Casey? What are you doing?" She asked. "You should be in your room."

"Mom, I need your keys." I stated in response.

"Casey, you're not leaving? I know you're nervous, but you're not going to run." My mom put on her reassuring tone as she came toward me. "You're getting married today."

"Mom! Keys!" I demanded. "I need them. _Now_. I have to go. I have to do something. I can't do this, not yet. Give me your keys _please._"

"Where are you going Casey?" She asked as she handed me her car keys out of her purse.

"Tell Michael I'm sorry." I ignored her question. "I never meant for it to happen this way."

I turned away without another word and headed downstairs. I still wasn't quite sure what I was doing, but I was doing it. I got into my mom's car and finally realized I was in my wedding dress. But I had to keep going, so I started the car and headed down the road toward my destination. I knew where I was going. I was going to Derek.

He had told me once that he went there to think. It was one of the few places where he could clear his mind and relax. It was his safe haven. He told me in one of those rare moments when we got along and actually talked to each other. It was in those moments that I told him things I couldn't tell anyone else. I felt--feel--connected to him. Maybe that's why I couldn't ignore his confession. My heart wouldn't allow me to.

I didn't know what I was going to say or what he might say to me. I wasn't even sure why I was doing this. I took a deep breath to calm myself, as I parked the car near where I believed Derek would be. Sure enough when I stepped from the car, I could see his figure slumped on a bench in the middle of the park...his park. I slowly made my way toward him. He had his back to me, and had yet to detect my presence.

Here it goes...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Derek's POV**

I love this place. I grew up playing at this park. It had a calming effect on me when I came on rough times. When I felt troubled I would come here, sit in this spot and let everything flow away. My stress level would drop dramatically. I could think about anything and I could think about nothing.

But today none of the applied.

I was too worked up and, even after hours of just sitting here, I couldn't wind down. I couldn't relax. Tension set in and penetrated into my bones. As each moment ticked by, I realized it was a moment closer to my losing Casey forever. I glanced at the watch on my wrist, checking the time as I had every minute since I left my house. The time reflected back at me.

The ceremony should be starting right about now.

I sighed deeply and ran my hand through my hair. It had seemed like leaving would be the best thing for me. That it would make me feel better. But it had only made me feel worse. I kept thinking...What is Casey thinking about my disappearence? Does she hate me for it? Does she care at all? By running out on her wedding, I had contradicted everything I had said last night about just wanting her to know.

She had every reason to hate me.

I didn't know what to do. As seconds flew by, it got harder to go back. It made walking back through the door a little tougher. I was in over my head...I could admit it.

"What are you doing Derek?" A voice floated over me.

I whipped around to look into Casey's eyes. She was in her wedding dress. She was right it was perfect. She looked absolutely angelic. It was breathtaking. I tried to get past my inability to talk, but I couldn't.

"You left. Why did you leave?" Casey questioned and again I couldn't answer. "Derek, I needed you and you weren't there."

"You don't need me. You have Michael." I said turning away from her to face forward--staring into the distance.

"Derek, what you said last night...it affected me. I couldn't think about anything else. I was supposed to get married today. But I couldn't because I needed to see you." Casey explained. "I needed to talk to you."

"Case..."

"You weren't there, so I came to you."

"How did you know where I was?" I asked.

"You told me a long time ago that you felt safe here, that you could think through your problems here. I made a good guess." Casey replied walking around so that she was standing in front of me.

"You remember that?"

"Of course I do. I remember everything we talked about." Casey said. "I needed to tell you that I..."

"That you, what?" I prompted.

"I can't marry Michael because I remember how I felt in high school and it started to take me over this morning. I couldn't think straight. I couldn't think about anything but you and what you said last night."

"I wasn't lying."

"I know" Casey responded simply. "I know because I felt it when we were in high school. I could feel the way you felt about me and it was so strong. But I didn't believe that I felt it too. I dismissed it. I denied it. But I can't anymore."

"I don't know what you mean." I was confused. I couldn't tell what she was trying to say.

"Derek, I...I love you too." Casey replied, "But..."

"There's a but." I sighed.

"I don't know if I can handle this, Derek. It scares me. I gave up on a man I've dated for months, who loves me, who wants me to marry him...for you." Casey was speaking quickly but I caught every word. "You have to be serious about a relationship. You have to be committed. Because if you're just going to hurt me, I'm going to walk away right now."

"I could never hurt you." I whispered.

"You say that now, but..." Casey began.

"No but...I could _never _hurt you, Case." I stood so I was more even with her. "All I want to do is hold you and never let go. I want to be with you because no one else fits like you do. I love you, Case. And I would never hurt you."

"I just..." Casey closed her eyes against the tears that started to fall down her face.

"You're all I can think about, did you know that?" I said quietly, reaching out a hand to wipe her tears away gently. "You're all I could ever want and more. You're everything I could ever dream of. You are perfect Casey. I will commit to you in a second, you don't need to worry about that. I'm in this for real...forever."

"You always said the wrong thing." Casey replied and my heart fell for a moment before she continued. "When did that change?"

"I don't know." I smiled and took a single step forward so that we were almost nose to nose.

"Derek..."

"Yeah. Case?" I responded.

"Do you think this can work?" She asked.

"I guess we'll find out." I murmured and closed the distance between us.

I kissed her softly at first, barely brushing her lips with mine. Casey wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed into me, deepening the kiss. My hands found her waist as I held her to me. When we finally pulled away, I had to catch my breath before I could speak.

"Yes, this can work." I replied.

"Are you sure?" Casey asked her eyes lit up as she looked up at me slightly.

"I'm positive." I nodded.

"How do you know?"

"I love you, and nothing else matters. If we love each other we can do anything." I said.

And we would.

**A/N2: Okay, here's the deal. This is on the off chance that any of you actually read the profiles. I have gotten thousands of hits on many of my stories, but minimal reviews. I don't want you to feel forced to review, because of course you aren't obligated...but I would _love _to get more feedback. Even if it's only "it sucked" or "good job", I would love to hear from you guys. You keep me writing. So please, please,_PLEASE_ review. Kick it up a notch and I will reward you. Thanks.**

**-Mac**


End file.
